My Love Will Find You: And Have It's Way
by Lana Archer
Summary: Bonnie is still stuck on the other side. Kai has Elena. Damon has no idea what to do about any of it. Cue a mystery supernatural creature that has dredged herself up and out of Kai's past to fix everything he's broken and to once and for all put an end to the madness. But here's the thing...She's madly in love with him.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: **This two-parter attacked me about an hour ago, so now it's landed up here, in front of your eyes. Let's see how it goes, shall we? And yes, I wrote myself into TVD – in the most _ridiculous_ way possible. (Un-edited.)

* * *

><p><strong>My Love Will Find You<strong>

_Prologue:_

Every horror story has its contextualisation; it's prologue, it's foundation for madness. The sturdier the foundation, the more promising the future of horror. Kai had a secret, like most of us do. It's a pretty big secret too, all things considered. So big in fact that he himself has forgotten it. I made him forget it, I made him forget me. I had to, he didn't give me much choice when he turned out the way he did; obsessive, psychotic, destructive – _murderous_.

His secret is his love of me. Well, the girl I _was_ before he was taken away from me – by himself I should say…and this was _before_ they sent him away…_before_ he tumbled off into the unknown, alone… I watched the love of my life descend into madness, fuelled by an insecurity no love could soothe. No affection to quell. No amount of trust could dissuade. I suppose I only made it worse when I took his love for me away, but what _choice_ did I have? Surely his ignorance would afford a semblance of bliss? However slight? He was already half mad, I couldn't leave him alone while he was loved as well…I could never abandon him that way. It doesn't make sense when I phrase it this way, I'm sure. It hardly makes sense to me. I know I had my hand in making him what he was today. I know that the moment he re-entered our realm that my fate was sealed. But it doesn't matter; I'm exhausted, mourning him, mourning myself, the lives we could have had…I know what I need to do and thanks to another secret of my own…a secret I have yet to mutter aloud…I am perfectly capable of fixing this mess he's worked up. Starting with that darling girl these people left behind to fend for herself. By the sounds of it she deserved most of all to be saved and yet she was the first thing left behind. I'll start with her. I'll save her…and then I intend to kill the man of my dreams.

* * *

><p><em>A Pleasure To Make Your Acquaintance <em>

The young woman stumbled through the empty alternate universe, sniffing, listening, sensing, until she found it; a fluttering, a sighing, a sniffling, a crying. A soft sadness that was reverberating through an impressive estate on one side of the town she'd opened her eyes to once the spell had taken effect. Using unnatural speed she skid to a halt outside of the home and looked up and down the door as if she expected _her_ to be right behind its wooden expanse.

"Hello?" She called out. They didn't have much time – not that the spell wouldn't hold, more so that the world waiting for them wouldn't hold without them…Kai had already gained too much momentum, there was little breathing room for niceties such as these. "…_Bonnie_?" The stranger breathed a sigh of relief when she heard footsteps come running to the door and her onyx eyes glittered happily when the door swung open to reveal one Bonnie Bennett. The witch in question, whatever expression she'd worn upon her presentation had faltered, slipping into an almost comical confusion. The young woman smiled brilliantly and stuck out her hand. "Hello," she said, raising her brows prettily and wiggled her fingers to the shorter woman expectantly, Bonnie took a moment or two but acquiesced and they shook hands, "I'm Lana. It's lovely to meet you, are you ready to go home?" Bonnie blinked a few times and Lana watched as her eyelashes fluttered and Bonnie, for whatever reason, chose that exact moment to play dead. Rolling her own eyes, Lana stepped down, tugged on Bonnie's ankles until she was out of the door and then, easily, tossed the unconscious girl over her shoulder. "I suppose I am a bit rusty when it comes to my people skills, but that was simply uncalled for." Lana muttered as she turned and walked back the way she came.

_Meanwhile_

"I know you," Lana sang as she walked through Mystic Falls' streets, "I walked with you once upon a dream," she closed her eyes and lifted her hands as she danced with each step, her husky voice calling out to every supernatural in the vicinity, "I know you, that look in your eye so familiar a gleam." When she opened her eyes and none of them had arrived yet she huffed petulantly. She'd need something a little more ostentatious apparently, very well. She closed her eyes and muttered a spell and suddenly 'Panic Station' by Muse began to play loudly from no discernible location; the sounds blaring throughout the backwards town.

_You won't get much closer 'til you sacrifice it all_

_You won't get to taste it with your face against the wall_

She shimmied up and down the streets, pretending to play the guitar and strutting up and down as she mouthed along to the voice of Matthew Bellamy. Stefan was the first to arrive and she beamed over at him while she danced, wiggling her brows.

_Stand up and deliver your wildest fantasy_

_Do you what the fuck you want to there's no one to appease_

Walking over to him with an almost aggressive manner Lana stopped and lifted her chin a little so that they could lock eyes.

"You're brother, where is he?" As Stefan opened his mouth Damon spoke.

"– Right here." Lana spun around and clapped her hands excitedly, seeing that everyone else had come as well. The wolf, the Parker witches, a blonde vampire and of course…Kai. When Lana locked in on his face she watched the corner of his eyes tighten and she grinned.

"Oh good." With a snap of her fingers the loud music stopped and she watched in amusement as they all looked up and around trying to figure it out. "Well," she said as she looked between their faces with a cheeky smirk on her face, "Now that I have your attention let me introduce myself…" she walked away from Stefan and stood in the dead centre. With one blink she transported them all to the woods near the cemetery, where Bonnie was due to emerge any second now if her calculations were correct. "I know there is a witch you've all been 'trying so hard'," she snickered as she curled her fingers around the words, "To bring home and I want you to know that I got it right within like…an _hour_." She began to walk slowly in a circle ignoring the sounds of struggle when they all realised they were frozen where they stood, "Seriously, your attempts have been half-thoughts at _best_. **Anyway**," she said waving a hand to dispel her impending annoyance, "I'm just going to bull doze through the usual spiel I've seen you guys employ in your arsenal. The reason _you're_ here is because I summoned all of you. The reason _I_ am here is because of Kai. I'm here to fix the messes he's made, to fix it all – sending him to purgatory was obviously a stupid idea so I'll do his charming family one better and just kill him myself." She continued to pace as they struggled and spluttered, especially Damon, "Elena is currently under a cloaking spell not too far from here it'll take me ten minutes to release her and have her back to you, Bonnie should be here in the next fifteen seconds oh….and by the way. My name is Lana." She smiled brilliantly at them then, her sharp teeth glittering in the leaf-filtered sunlight as they all stood around her in a perfect circle, Kai's face murderous as per usual. "And you're all _welcome_."

_Meanwhile_

"Hey _Bonnie_," Lana groaned as she slapped the witch's cheek again as softly as she could, which still held an impressive amount of force, "You need to wake up now dearie. Can't take you home comatose now can I? The state you arrive in is the state you stay in little girl, so I'd hurry up the Sleeping Beauty act." Bonnie gasped awake and shot up, almost knocking Lana out in the process. Gripping the witch's shoulders Lana steadied her and gave her a measured yet amused look. "Good, you're up, now come along, I don't have all day."

"Who are you?" Bonnie stammered as Lana yanked the practically weightless witch to her feet. "How did you get here? Is Damon here?"

"Curious that he is your only concern," Lana commented, "By the way if you hadn't suddenly developed narcolepsy and no doubt smacked our introduction right out of your consciousness when you passed out you'd remember that my name is Lana and that _I_ am here to save you." Bonnie jerked a little as they ambled through the woods, trying to get out of Lana's hold.

"How do I know I can trust you?" Bonnie asked, trying and failing to dig her heels into the ground. Lana snorted, amused as she kept her pace perfectly.

"This coming from a woman who has no one left to trust is unsurprising yet a little offensive at the same time. I travelled through _time_ and _space_ for you," Lana said, glaring at Bonnie over her shoulder, "I did what your loved ones failed to do; I did what _you_ failed to do. You could be a little bit more open to the concept of courtesy if you ask me." She stopped abruptly and spun around to loom over Bonnie, practically black eyes into green. "Not that I need it, but a thank you would suffice and considering how unappreciat_ed _you are, you'd think you'd remember your manners." Bonnie's expression was that of someone who was both frightened and soundly chastised.

"I'm sorry, thank you." The witch muttered and Lana laughed.

"You're far too submissive Bennett," Lana said, her fragmented ideologies confusing Bonnie, "but that isn't my problem it's _yours_. All _I_ have to do is get you home and kill the man I love." Bonnie's eyes widened. "Oh don't give me that look you want him dead as well."

"How could I _possibly_ –"

"You've met Kai have you not?" Lana cut in. Bonnie paled. "Thought so…See why I knew you'd rescind that apprehension of yours? Now take my hands, we're out of time."

_Welcome to Mystic Falls_

Lana had just started humming and fiddling with the long ends of her dark brown hair when the portal opened and she turned and smiled at the whirring hole of bright blue magic before her.

"It's about damn time." She muttered, realising she was clucking her tongue at herself in essence. Everyone watched in dumbfounded, trapped awe as Bonnie and…_another_ Lana stepped through the portal into the forest. The first thing Bonnie saw was another Lana waiting for her in the woods and her confusion mounted. "No need to fret poppet," Lana said as she walked over to herself and they merged smoothly into one person, "The worst is over as far as you're concerned." Bonnie gaped up at her. The witch took in the pale almost caramel colour of Lana's skin, her onyx eyes and long hair and her height and her curvaceous body housed in combative gear. She looked like an Amazonian warrior of sorts.

"I was just with you on the other side." Bonnie whispered and Lana nodded impatiently, a hint of _'duh'_ clear on her features. "_How_ is that possible?"

"Magic my dear child." Lana half-sang as her eyes shone. "_Magic_."

"You're not a witch though…" Bonnie observed, "And if you are, you just so happen to be something else as well." Lana beamed at Bonnie and began to slow clap.

"A thousand points to the perpetually undead witch," Lana snickered, "How isolation has entreated you with wisdom." Bonnie averted her eyes, only then taking in her surroundings. She locked eyes with each person before they returned to Damon's face and everyone present saw the horror run through her.

"…What have you done to them?"

"Ensured compliance? These folks are a shoot first, wave later type of crowd and I like being alive…or _this_ at the very least." Lana gestured to herself almost lazily. After a few moments Lana waved a hand and released them all, stepping towards Kai. "I suppose the fun stuff happens now."

"_You_ took my _memories_ away," Kai yelled, marching towards her, she didn't even bat an eyelash, flinch or do anything other than look profoundly bored as he proceeded to scream at her, "You knew they were about to send me away and you took _everything_ from me, everything worth losing I lost before I even fell into the coven's trap." Kai was livid, a vein throbbing in his forehead as he stood practically on top of Lana. Everyone else stood frozen, captivated by what they were seeing. "…How do you still look the same, you're supposed to be older, a lot older."

"I'm dead Kai, keep up." Lana muttered and he jerked away from her suddenly like she'd pushed him.

"The witch working for you, _who_ and _where_ is she?" He accused and Lana laughed.

"Right in front of you my love." Lana's smile was lethal. "_Tell me_, how is it that I'm the terrible person for choosing to leave when I realised the _only_ person I loved was a monster?"

"How the hell are you using magic if you're dead?" Kai asked, "And why did I only just remember you?"

"Because I _let_ you?" Lana's tone was clipped and sardonic and she turned then to face their audience, "It's amazing what you can get away with when people see you as irrelevant." Jo averted her eyes, "What did you all expect?" Lana went on, "Surely if I fell in love with him," he jerked a thumb in Kai's direction, "There must be something wrong with me as well?"

"Is there?" Stefan wondered and Lana turned to him with a whimsical expression.

"Most definitely… are you going to bear witness to it, _suffer_ from it? _No_. I brought you Bonnie back, you should be grateful and unsuspicious," Lana stated firmly, "In fact," shutting her eyes she muttered Latin under her breath and in the next moment Elena appeared beside her. As the vampire caught the gist of her bearings and made to run to Damon Lana yanked her back and spun the last doppelganger around. "So quick to assume that you're free," Lana hissed as she crowded Elena's space, much like Kai was want to do, "I want you to know something," Lana went on, "If you think that you can call someone family and treat them the way you treat Bonnie Bennett I _assure_ you there is no hope left for you. Someone as selfish and gluttonous as yourself whose been rewarded for those very traits should be made an example of…I could have killed Bonnie and it would have made _no_ difference to me, _remember_ that," Elena opened her mouth to speak but a spark behind Lana's eyes silenced her, "I could kill you right here and now and it would make no difference to me either and _no one_ could stop me. Not the ones you _love_, not the ones you _pretend_ to love and most certainly not this bastard behind me." Kai huffed. "You should remember that you're not the centre of the universe child and that the world has loved before you and it shall do so long after you're gone." Elena swallowed. "Bonnie might bow down to the scraps you fling her way but me…I do not seek empowerment – **I wield it**. I will kill those brothers you've loved and I will haunt _your_ brother, I will take everything from you and leave you with nothing but your insecurities for as long as you shall live and I'll do it with a _smile_ on my face. Because _that's_ who I am. I am as much a monster as the one I love and I am _nothing_ if not more diabolical than he could ever hope to be. Where he consumed himself with revenge I consumed myself with knowledge and I've been **itching** for practice –" Lana's face was centimetres from Elena's.

"_Stop_." Bonnie half-begged, unsure what to do. Pulling back and smiling at the doppelganger Lana shooed her away and crossed her arms as she faced the group before her.

"You're awfully confident for someone who stands alone." Damon observed as Elena clamoured into his arms while he held Lana's gaze. Smirking the woman walked forward until she was an arm's length from him, his girlfriend and his brother, what an unfortunate sight the three of them made, destined to disappoint each other forever.

"You're awfully confident for someone so inadequate… uh-uh-_uh_," Lana waved a finger in front of his face when he lunged a little at her, "We wouldn't want to stain these shoes would we?" holding her hair out of the way she looked down at her boots, "They're brand new and I happen to be rather fond of them. _Besides_," she crossed her arms once more, "I know the girl in your arms now is no longer the one who love." Elena's lips parted in a mixture of shock and confusion.

"Damon what is she –"

"The witch, _obviously_." Kai interjected as he walked to stand beside Lana and she rolled her eyes and looked to him.

"Oh my god I **know **right," Lana muttered as she looked to her ex-boyfriend, "It's actually pretty nauseating how much he loves her."

"Tell me about it. At least you weren't stuck with them," Kai said as he mimicked Lana's pose, "Trying to sift through their sexual tension to suss them out was _such_ a schlep." Bonnie stood beside Stefan, rigid with …fear?

"How was it by the way?" Lana asked as she eyed out Elena who was squirming under her gaze as she clung to Damon, "Purgatory I mean…Can't be worse than Oregon."

"You'd be surprised." They both stilled and turned to one another.

"I'm still going to kill you." They both said.

"–Like the _second_ you turn away." They went on.

"Fuck you; I'd like to see you try." With that, they huffed and diverted their attention to Damon.

"You, Tall Dark and Bothersome," Lana said, "We need to talk." Damon sneered and Lana rolled her eyes. With a flick of her wrist Kai was suspended in mid-air, between swirls of gold and white phosphorescence, his eyes closed and his hair and clothes moving as if in a slow breeze. "…How about _now_?" He nodded but hesitated. "_Yes_," Lana said as if she could read his mind, "You can have you little reunion with the witch but don't dawdle." Waving her other wrist she sent away everyone else until it was just her, Damon, Bonnie and a comatose Kai. "I like him like this," Lana mused as she stepped under him with a giggle, "But the boy is trouble even in his _sleep_." Taking stock of Bonnie's expression Lana raised her hands and pulled a face. "I'll just be over here, pretending I'm not listening then…"

The moment Lana stepped a decent ways away Damon pulled Bonnie into a fierce embrace, it both startled and soothed her. Lana scoffed under her breath at their dramatics, pulling out a box of cigarettes and her zippo. Tucking a stick between her lips she raised the box and nudged the side of Kai's leg and he hung horizontally above her, snickering she lit her smoke and tucked her things away, leaning against a tree exhaling a plume of smoke as she watched the witch and the vampire.

"I'm so sorry." Was the first thing out of Damon's mouth and he looked over Bonnie's shoulder at Lana and she nodded and gave him a thumb's up. "I should have fought harder for you to get back."

"I'm _back_ Damon, let's just move past it." Bonnie said as they both pulled away. His expression became annoyed.

"I'm _not_ Jeremy; I won't shove things under the carpet because you ask nicely thinking it's for the best. We need to talk about this…do you think I want to, _no_. Do I think we should? _Yes_. So we're _going_ to. We've spoken about everything else – why not this?"

"Because what good will it accomplish?"

"We both know that your definition of good couldn't be _further_ from mine." Damon pointed out and despite herself Bonnie smiled.

"What do you want me to say?" Bonnie wondered, her brows curled with pensive apprehension, "That it all changes? Because of us?"

"And why shouldn't it?" Lana called out and the duo turned to scowl at her as she blew smoke rings. "Hear me when I say this, love and life are fleeting, no matter who or _what_ you are. Savour the notion of want but don't let it stagnate. Who knows when Bonnie will die again Damon," Lana's tone was jarringly conversational, "Who knows when Damon's next enemy comes into town seeking vengeance and his pretty little head on a pretty little platter? You don't have time to dawdle. You only have right now. So have it together."

"…How did you know?" Damon asked. Lana shrugged.

"How could I be the only one _besides_ the two of you who knew is the _real_ question we should be asking." Damon pressed his lips together and nodded before looking back to Bonnie.

"No matter what you decide to do after this conversation you're doing it knowing that I love you Bonnie," Damon said seriously, "I'm in love with you and that's all there is to it."

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: **And here it is folks, the (unedited) other half. It's been fun XO

* * *

><p><strong>And Have Its Way<strong>

Lana couldn't help but narrow her eyes as she and Damon both waited for Bonnie to have some kind of response to his declaration. When it became apparent that her wordless gaping was all she could muster Lana twirled her wrist, leaving Bonnie in the same state as Kai.

"What the hell woman?!" Damon barked, surging forward, Lana grinned and stepped into a crouch causing Damon to reel back and keep his distance.

"Smart," She commended icily, "It seems not so long ago you would have gone balls to the wall and straight up tried to kill me. I wonder what could possibly have changed that." Her eyes glimmered as she took a step forward, Bonnie and Kai's floating bodies twirling above her, _just_ out of reach. "It wouldn't perhaps have something to do with the fact that I reunited you with the love of your life would it?" She grinned, "Although to avoid any chance of ambiguity, I meant _Bonnie_, not that dreadful doppelganger."

"Leave Elena out of this." Lana giggled, covering her mouth with a hand.

"_Why_? You seem to be doing enough of that for everyone." Damon's mouth clamped shut and his eyes shone with annoyance. "Look, here's the deal, I don't care about the impending emotional politics that's about to upturn your life as you volley between following your heart and falling in line with a role even _you_ don't believe in anymore – what I _do_ care about is fixing what Kai did, because the majority of it is my fault." That brought Damon up short.

"How the hell is that psychopath _your_ fault?" He wondered and Lana shrugged and averted her eyes for the first time.

"I think you of all people know of the downsides to love and loss." She muttered, "When I took away the memory of his love for me I sealed his fate for him to become this person, this monster that would stop at nothing in his quest for power. You still had hope Damon, I took that away from Kai when I took _me_ away from him… he wouldn't have done any of the things that he did if I wasn't a coward."

"You're wrong," Damon said assuredly, "People become who they are in time, no matter what, you can fight it or deny it as much as you like but the truth doesn't shy away from itself and neither can we. He was always a monster, inside, where it counts, trust me, I know because I'm the same." Lana barked a laugh.

"There is nothing menacing _about_ you Damon," Lana countered, "All you want is forgiveness, acceptance and to be loved, just like everyone else. Sure, you went about it in a messy way at first but your desperation made you sloppy and your failures made you angry, driving you so close to the edge – just enough to taste what it would be like if you gave in to the worst parts of yourself and then Bonnie came along and pulled you back, gave you perspective, gave you hope and despite yourself you fell in love with her – she's everything you need it makes perfect sense. Kai?" She began pacing, "Kai will never stop and I _know_ that. He's relentless even in his love. My powers were hidden until I came of age, the same night they sent him to purgatory – and I guess through loving him I had unknowingly bound our life forces together…so when he died I did too, except, I stayed here, on this plane, keeping the balance that he was on the other end of, on the _other side_." Damon was enthralled, "When I heard about what he did, and when I felt him come back…I knew I needed to stop him, that I was the only one who could…and the reason why I'm telling you this, is because you're going to help me, and so is Bonnie. It started with the four of us so this story ends with the four of us."

"What if I say no?"

"Then I kill you." He pursed his lips and nodded.

"Fair enough, let's go."

_Flashback_

"_What's your name?" The little boy asked after he finally mustered up the bravery to talk to the prettiest girl he'd ever seen. Her curls bounced as she spun around and beamed at him, her missing tooth making her prettier to him somehow._

"_Lana." She smiled and stuck out her skinny little arm to him and he shook her hand properly, like his dad taught him. She gripped his hand too, which he immediately liked. "Yours?"_

"_Malakai." Her black eyes shone with happiness as she repeated his name._

"_Can I call you Kai?" She wondered, "It's easier for me to remember." He nodded instantly; she could call him any name she liked. "Kai." She said again and his heart swelled with a foreign sensation._

"_Can we be friends?" Kai asked, wondering where all this courage was coming from. She giggled and the sound was musical and familiar, even though he'd never heard it before that moment._

"_Of course we can," she replied and began walking as she had been before he had come over, wading through the flowers that framed the edges of the town park, their parents a few feet away watching closely, "But you have to promise me something."_

"_Anything."_

"_Promise me that we'll always visit the flowers." He frowned._

"_Sure, but can I ask why?"_

"_Yes."_

"…_Why?" He asked when he finally realised she was waiting for him._

"_Because flowers are my friends too, if you were a flower, wouldn't you want me to visit you as well?" Kai nodded fiercely._

"_I am glad I'm not a flower though." He said, suddenly serious, "Otherwise we'd never have met."_

"_We would have," she smiled, "You would have been my favourite flower too."_

"_I think you might be my favourite person in the world Lana." Kai said, his prepubescent voice belying the intensity of his sentiment. She laughed again._

"_But we've just met silly." She countered and he nodded with a quick shrug of his shoulders as his eyes travelled over the flowers her hands ghosted over._

"_Imagine how much I'll like you tomorrow." He said, his voice filled with promise and wonder._

_Present_

"Bonnie, did you hear what I said?" Lana asked and the witch's eyes fluttered again and for the shortest moment Lana expected her to topple over again but Bonnie nodded her head as she bit her bottom lip, "And do you understand all of it?"

"I think so." Bonnie replied, her voice distant, her eyes distracted as they followed Damon while he made the arrangements they needed for the spell Lana was about to chant. "…How did you get Damon to do all of this?"

"I asked," Lana replied simply and seriously but then a smile shot through her features, quick like a flash of lightning, "I also threatened to kill you. It's astounding how compliant he became after that."

"You're …_odd_." Bonnie commented a little awkwardly, like the word failed to suffice what she really wanted to say. Lana chuckled softly as her eyes drifted to where Kai was bound up to a tree a few feet away.

"Thank you," Lana said, "It was hard at first, inheriting half of Kai in exchange for half of myself when he came back to the world, reigniting the bond… I thought for sure I'd lose the rest of myself to him as well like I did in the beginning but instead I ended up like _this_, with an indifference so consuming that all I can do is claw my way through and try and remember why I'm here in the first place."

"How can you say for sure that you can kill him?" Bonnie asked, seriously, looking up to Lana.

"Because I myself am ready to die…haven't you figured it out yet?" Lana's black eyes seemed cold when they met Bonnie's this time, making every other interaction before then seem warm and reassuring, "We're bound he and I, in love and life. If he dies, I die. I just had a few things to do before I went you know? Visit my parent's graves, fix everything he broke, and see him one last time…"

"_Lana_ –"

"Oh _**no**_," The taller girl waved off whatever was about to transpire between them, "This isn't where you tell me there's another plan, that there's hope for me…It was hard enough living in a world without him knowing he was alive somewhere else; knowing I was alive in a world where he simply doesn't exist anymore, where he's gone forever?" she drew in a sharp breath, "I'm not the girl who gets depressed, I'm the girl who burns the world to the ground. Me without Kai is no friend to even myself, it's for the better for everyone concerned if I die with him – trust me on that."

"How can you be so confident when you're about to take your own life?" Bonnie gasped and Lana cackled gleefully.

"You're really funny did you know that Bennett?" Bonnie frowned, "You realise what that sounds like coming from you right? You're _lucky_ you know; you always think that the odds are never in your favour but you forget that every time you're brought back, there's _always_ been a way back for you – is it really the Universe that's at fault for every choice you make that sends you back to your grave?"

"Everything's ready." Damon said, flashing to Bonnie's side and tossing an arm over her shoulder as his eyes held Lana's, "Anything else you need or do I get to watch from now on."

"I just need some of Bonnie's blood." Lana said and both Bonnie and Damon became apprehensive. "Look you two, we all know Bonnie has a boner for dying, I'm doing this to make sure she never dies again – _clear_?"

"Clear." Bonnie muttered, sticking out her hand, Lana smiled and nodded, gripping Bonnie's upturned palm and with a blink of her eyes a gash appeared while Bonnie winced. Lana covered the wound with her other hand and began to chant. After a few moments Damon noticed an iridescence coalescing between the two women in front of him, strands of power transferring from Lana to Bonnie. After a minute or so Lana's eyes opened and she took a step back, frowning as she caught her breath. Bonnie groaned and felt to her knees.

"Give her a second." Lana said hoarsely to Damon as she ambled over to Kai and unbound him from the ropes, easing them both onto the forest floor. "Wake _up_." Lana hissed through gritted teeth, she could feel her heartbeat faltering; she didn't have a lot of time left. Kai's eyes fluttered open and locked on her. Damon's eyes snapped over to Lana and Kai when Bonnie reassured him that she was fine. "Kai, come on, we have to go."

"What did you _do_?" He hissed, but the menace lacing his words wasn't malignant in the slightest, there was a profound disappointment coating his words. "You're paling." He accused, his eyes wild as they searched her face. She smiled sadly and cupped his cheeks, leaning in a little more.

"I'm dying." She said softly and Kai's face became pinched as tears filled his eyes.

"_**No**_," He growled as he tried to sit up but his eyes rolled a little as his head swam, clutching his chest his breathing became laboured and he locked eyes with Lana again, "What's happening to me?"

"You're dying too." She said her voice still even, still sad. "We're bound remember?"

"You _bound_ us?" He spluttered, fumbling as he had to blink a few times to clear his vision.

"Unintentionally," She said with a nod, "You've had me all along regardless."

"I suppose that should make me feel better." He commented dryly.

"You wouldn't care one way or the other." Lana mused as she shuddered and fell over, her head landing on his chest as she began to seize. Kai's arms wrapped around her, pulling her closer and even through her haphazard breathing Damon could hear her soft gasp.

"Of course I would," Kai said, "You're the only thing I care about, you're my favourite person in the world." Lana laughed through her shudders, her skin bleeding from all of its colour. Kai's eyes squeezed shut as his body began to shake as well, in tandem with hers. "I can't believe this…" he chuckled softly, "I told you, remember when we were sixteen? I told you you'd be the death of me."

"Shut up and _die_ already, this is hard enough as it is." Lana ground out and Kai smiled.

"Just promise me one thing." He said.

"Fine."

"That we'll visit the flowers?" She nuzzled a little closer to him, using the last bit of her strength, nodding when he tucked her head under his chin with stiff, spasming hands.

"_Always_."

Thirty seconds later they were both dead and Bonnie and Damon watched as their skin shrivelled until their bodies turned to dust and blew away in the soft breeze that swept through the woods. Bonnie was still staring at where their bodies had been when Damon spoke up.

"You realise what this means?" He asked and she frowned, looking down at her hands. "You're immortal now."

"…I'm an immortal witch." Bonnie's voice was barely above a whisper, "I'll never age, my powers will never wane and I can't die." She turned to him then. He narrowed his eyes playfully.

"Well you _can_ die," He reminded her and she rolled her eyes, "You're bound to me after all."

"Doesn't it bother you that the ones who sired this bond between us are possibly the two most sociopathic supernaturals we've _ever_ come across?" Damon gave her a look.

"Doesn't it bother _you_ that the only reason you're bound to me is because you're in love with me?" Damon shot back and Bonnie's jaw tightened as she crossed her arms, jutting her chin out somewhat petulantly. This seemed to please Damon and he grinned, pulling her to her feet and beaming down at her still. "I just want you to say it," he went on, "Just once." Bonnie snorted.

"_Please_," The witch said with a quirk of her brow, "We both know you're a glutton when it comes to affection. Once will never be enough."

"Can you blame me?" He countered, "I got you Bonnie, _you_, of all people to fall in love with me. Surely that calls for a ceremony at least."

"A _ceremony_?" She spluttered and he chuckled.

"Not so fast Bennett, we have time now, no wedding bells for you, we haven't even been on a date."

"_That_," Bonnie replied with a sudden seriousness in her voice, "And Jeremy is still in love with me and _you_ have Elena to deal with – you know, my best friend?"

"Pfft," Damon rolled his eyes, "Like I can't handle a vengeful doppelganger," Bonnie gave him an exasperated look, "Or a prepubescent pseudo hunter boy," she crossed her arms and frowned, "Or getting you to agree to go on a date with me," she pressed her mouth into a line, "Stop trying to distract me," Damon snarked, "Just say it already and put me out of my misery." Bonnie huffed. "_Bonnie_…" Throwing her arms out she replied:

"Fine Damon, god, I love you too okay!" She snapped and his face lit up …just as someone behind Bonnie gasped. They both redirected their attention to Elena, Stefan and Caroline that seemed to have sped back into the woods once Lana's blocking spell fell away. "Oh shit."

"Is anyone going to explain what the hell is going on?" Elena called out. Damon looked down at Bonnie and then back at Elena. Then back at Bonnie, then up at Elena until his eyes settled back on Bonnie. He took a step and a half until he stood beside her and took her hand in his.

"What's there to say Elena?" Damon asked, "You threw what we had away in time for me to realise I no longer wanted it; we both came to the same conclusion but you took the coward's way out…and as impossible as it seems I'm in love with Bonnie, I have been for some time now and …thanks to Lana, who I think could have been my Lexi in some other life," Damon's eyes locked with Stefan then, "She made sure I had Bonnie for forever and I'll never be able to thank her for that…not to her face at least –"

"Damon what are you talking about?" Stefan interjected.

"Lana's life was bound to Kai when he was sent to purgatory, when he returned the bond was brought back with him so she had to kill herself to kill him," Bonnie explained her eyes misting up at the recollection of having seen them both die with her own eyes, "And she killed herself by making me immortal, by giving me her powers – I'm an immortal witch now."

"_What_?" Elena gasped.

"Bon –" Caroline's eyes were filled with impending tears.

"That's impossible." Stefan tried to reason and both Damon and Bonnie shrugged.

"That's pretty much my life in one word." Bonnie countered and Damon nodded.

"And us being together." He pointed out.

"We're not together Damon." Bonnie quipped.

"Only 'cause I haven't asked you to dinner yet, I'd like to see you try and say no to all of this –"

"You're an idiot." Bonnie huffed and he grinned. Elena's heart twisted in her chest.

"How am I supposed to support this?" The doppelganger wondered her face scrunched up in slowly building hysteria, "My best friend and my, my –"

"Your _what_ Elena?" Caroline snapped, shutting the brunette up immediately.

"…I'll leave." Elena said after the tensest moment. "And I _won't_ come back." Her face was hard and determined.

"That might do you some good," Damon reasoned, "You _should_ leave, you should see the world and rediscover yourself, I'm _serious_," he added when she scowled at him, "You need _new_ Elena, we _all_ do…this town is poison and we're poison in it…I say we _all_ leave and see where it takes us."

"I won't leave Bonnie." Caroline said stubbornly, "I just got her back."

"I'm not leaving you Damon, not again." Stefan declared.

"Then come with us." Damon said earnestly.

"Us?" Bonnie echoed, "And where exactly are _we_ going?"

"Wherever you'd like." Damon swore, "Tomorrow too." Bonnie's heart fluttered and he heard it and made his insides warm with promise of their new chapter.

"Promise?" She asked and Elena's tears fell at the look Damon sent Bonnie's way in response.

"I promise. As long as you promise me something in return…"

"What?" She asked sceptically.

"That we visit the flowers too." Her heart skipped a beat and she squeezed his hand and nodded as tears welled up in her eyes. The fact that Damon was as moved by Lana and Kai as she was meant so much to her…In a lot of way there were parallels between the four of them and she was sure that Damon was hoping that their story would have a happier ending and Bonnie had it in her to find that out with him.

"Always." She said confidently and he pulled her into a hug, whispering softly in her ear.

"I'd kiss you," his arms wound around her waist, "But you're not my girlfriend yet." When he pulled away Bonnie smacked his chest as she smiled. Elena had sped away when they embraced.

"You can kiss me." Bonnie replied softly and he got a smug look on his face, "Only because I've missed you so much."

"I'll only kiss you if you come to Italy with me in the morning." Damon said, already leaning in. Bonnie shook her head but couldn't keep the grin from spreading on her lips.

"Okay." She said and before the word was fully out of her mouth it was covered with his.

And that's how their forever started.


End file.
